Back from her Past
by Boyce
Summary: An old enemy shows up, and captures the Scouts. Can Venus save them? A Sailor Venus Story. COMPLETE
1. Kidnapping

Back from her Past, by Boyce

Chapter1 : Kidnapping

/ Tokyo \

The night was silently watching over Tokyo. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to block the light of the millions and millions of stars that

were illuminating Tokyo. It was a beautiful summer night, not too hot. The tree leaves were dancing slowly, moved

by the calm wind that was blowing. The only thing that seemed strange was the little explosions occuring on a street,

where female warriors were battling a foe... A lion-shaped creature was attacking the girls. It had bright red fur and evil black eyes. A blue star was sitting on it's forehead.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH"

The red lion-type creature jumped over an ice-attack filled with electricity, and landed on his paws. "Man, that

thing is really fast", said Jupiter. The lion growled, and made a quick run at Venus and Mars who were standing next to

each other. When they saw the lion coming, they both jumped out of the way, and counter-attacked.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"

The creature stopped when it saw the two girls jump. Rings of fire were raining on the ground, and the creature

tried to make a side-jump, but a couple of rings hit him on the back. The beam of Venus appeared while the rings were still

falling, and hit the creature directly on one of it's back leg, almost ripping it from it's body. "We gotcha", replied Mars.

The creature fell to the ground. It tried to get up, but his back leg was in bad shape, bleeding badly. "Sailor Moon, do it

now", commanded Venus. Behind Mercury and Jupiter emerged the Leader, scepter in hand. "Die, you furry monster"

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION"

A white beam appeared from the scepter, aimed directly at the wounded creature. Just before the beam

collided with the lion, it made a loud growl in desperation. A small white explosion tore the silent night, and the lion fell in moondust

on the street. The beast was dead, and only the blue star remained over the pile of dust. "And another one", said Jupiter. "It's the

10th time we battle enemies with that symbol", she continued. "Yeah. But these beasts must be commanded by

someone", said Venus. "Big Deal! We trash'em every single time", said a victorious Sailor Moon. "We musn't be careless,

Sailor Moon. We must be ready if the master of all this appears", answered Mercury. "Mercury's right! Let's go home catch

some sleep. I'm tired from all these night attacks", continued Mars. "Yeah... So we'll see each other tomorrow at the Temple

then. Bye all", concluded Jupiter. They all said good-bye, and went to their respective homes.

A dark man was watching them, smiling in an evil way. "All right. I think I'm ready now. I'll get my revenge soon

enough, Sailor Venus". He was watching every girl going to their respective homes. He had been observing them for quite a

while, to know them better. When they were all gone, he made his first move.

------

/ Amy's Room \

Mercury had just got into the house. Before entering, she transformed back to Amy. She was very careful to make no

noise when she entered the house. She didn't want to wake her mother, and explain why she was out so late at night. She made

her way to her room, and undressed a bit. She removed her shorts and socks and went to her bed. Just as she was getting in

her bed, she felt a powerful dark energy in her back. She turned herself, and saw a tall man, in the corner of her room.

"Wh... Who are you? What do you want?", she asked. "Oh I thought you were the brain of the team, Sailor Mercury. I'm here

for you of course", he replied. She didn't answer. She looked at him, and she saw a red collar on his neck, with a black

star on it. "The collar...", she thought. She looked on her table, and saw her shorts. She had left her transformation pen

in the pockets of her shorts. She jumped, and tried to reach them. The man was observing her, and when he saw her jump, he

smiled, and an orb appeared in his hand. He pointed it at Amy, and a black beam emerged from it, hitting Amy right in the

chest. When the beam disappeared, Amy wasn't in her room anymore. "Hahaha, that was too easy", said the man. He looked into

his orb, and he saw a tiny Amy, lying unconscious in it. The orb disappeared from his hand, and he disappeared soon after.

------

/ Lita's House \

Lita was in her kitchen, making herself a snack before going to bed. She was preparing a muffin, with a couple of

fruits. When she was finished, she went in her bed, opening the TV. She changed channels, and stopped to listen to the news.

"Another fight occured this night in Tokyo. Maybe some of you were awaken by some explosions. It appears the Sailor Scouts

won another battle, as a pile of dust was discovered in the middle of the street", said the announcer. "We sure did", Lita

said to herself, enjoying her snack. "Yeah, you sure did beat my little pet, Sailor Jupiter", a low voice said. Lita jumped

out of her bed, and looked in the doorway of her room. The man was standing there, looking at her, smiling. "Who the hell

are you? How did you get in?" She then realized he called her Sailor Jupiter, so he knew her real identity. "It doesn't

matter who I am. The only thing that matters is what I want, and I want YOU", he said to her. "Yeah, well it's not gonna

happen pal". She rushed herself rapidly in the doorway, landing a knee in the man's chest. She continued, and started to

make a roundhouse kick to the man's face. The man, still dizzy from the kick, said something very quickly, and warped from

the doorway into a corner of her room. Lita was still landing her move, but encountered nothing but air, and her barefoot

collided with the wall. She fell on the ground, holding her foot. "You bastard", she said. The man was looking at her, and

he lift his hand. The orb appeared again, and zapped Lita out of her room. The man looked into his orb again, and he was now

seeing two girls in it. He laughed, and disappeared from the room.

------

/ Raye's Temple \

The battle occured very far from Raye's Temple, so she was still walking to reach her home, in her Scout's uniform.

She felt very sleepy, and couldn't wait to get into her confy bed. Finally, she arrived and started climbing the stairs.

"Stupid stairs... There are so many", she said to herself. Of course, the fact that she was sleepy didn't help her. She

finally climbed the last stair. "I better get in my normal clothes again", she thought. Just as she was about to do that,

she felt evil energy, coming from behind her. She turned back quickly, and heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Who is

it?", she asked loudly. No response. After a couple of seconds, she could barely see a man walking in her direction. "Stop

were you are. Don't come any closer. The Temple is closed at this hour", she said to the man. "Come on Sailor Mars. I'm not

here to make stupid wishes. I'm here for you", he replied. "Oh Yeah? We'll see about that"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE"

A big fireball appeared in Mars's hand, and was thrown directly at the man. The man muttered something, and

disappeared from the Fire's path. "What? Where is he?", Mars said to herself. She felt the evil presence again, and when she

turned around, she received a powerful jab in her face, sending her down. She was on her knees, holding her bleeding jaw.

"Now your mine, Sailor Mars". "Wait. Who...". She didn't have time to finish. The orb appeared in the man's hand, and beamed

Mars. She disappeared, and appeared in the orb, unconscious with her two other friends. Her Sailor outfit was gone, and she

was in her street clothes. "All right, 3 down, 1 to go". With these words, he disappeared.

------

/ Serena's Room \

It was dark in Serena's room. She got home a while ago, and went directly in her bed. Right when her head touched

her pillow, she felt asleep. All this noise woke Luna up. "Serena? Where were you at this hour?". The only answer she

heard were a couple of loud noises. "Oh Well... I'll ask her in the morning". She laid down again, and felt asleep soon

after. Like everynight almost, Serena was dreaming about Darien again. "Darien... You finally came back from your trip!

How was it? ... ... Great! I missed you so much! ... ... Oh Yeah!", she said, talking in her sleep.

The dark man appeared in a corner of her room. He saw the blonde girl asleep on her bed, with the black cat besides

her. "This will be too easy", he said to himself. He got the orb out of his hand. Luna felt the energy, and woke up. "Hmm...

What? SERENA! WAKE UP!", she said loudly to wake Serena up. "Hmm... What is it Luna?", she said half asleep. Luna saw

that the man was ready to attack, so she launched herself onto the man. He saw the cat coming, and kicked her right into the

wall, knocking her unconscious. "Luna! NO! You'll pay for that!", she said angrily. But before she could reach her

brooch, a beam appeared from the orb, and hit Serena in the stomach. She appeared in the orb. "Hmm... The cat is not

important to me". He looked again into his orb, and saw the group of 4 girls he had captured. "First step is done. It was

too easy". He disappeared from Serena's room, laughing in a low voice.

End Chapter 1


	2. Where Are You?

Back from her Past, by Boyce

Chapter2 : Where Are You?

/ Mina's Room \

Mina was in her room, lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. "These Stars... I could swear I already saw one

of them once... But where?", she said to herself. Artemis woke up from all her mumbling. "What's wrong Mina? You can't

sleep?", he asked. "It's the enemies we had to fought in the last few days... They all had this star symbol on their bodies.

I can swear I already saw it, but I don't remember where...", she replied. "You're just imagining things Mina. A star can

be seen in a lots of places, like a shop, or a restaurant", he answered. "Maybe you're right Artemis. I'll talk about it

tomorrow with the Scouts. Maybe we'll find a clue of some sort", she concluded. "There you go. Now get some sleep, or you

won't be able to get up tomorrow", he said. He got up, and went sleeping on the end of her bed, besides her feet. She

looked at the ceiling again, lost in her thoughts. Finally, after long minutes, her eyes closed, and she felt asleep...

------

/ In An Abandoned Building, Tokyo \

There was a big dark room in this building. The walls were very dusty, and were the home of multiple spider webs. A bright light illuminated the room, and the man appeared from a vortex. He lift his hand, and 4 cages appeared in

one of the corners. He got his little orb out in his hand. He touched it with is other hand, and a big flash of light

occured. 4 beams emerged from the orb, and each beam went into a different cage. When the lightshow was over, Serena, Amy, Raye

and Lita were lying in the cages. The man waited and waited and waited until finally, the girls woke up.

"Hmm... My head... Where am I?", asked Amy. She looked around, and saw her three friends. "Serena, Raye, Lita", she

said. Raye was the second to get up. "Where's this place?". "Raye". "Huh? Amy, you're here too?", Raye said. "Unfortunately

yes...". "Ouch, my foot... I can't stand up". "Lita! What's wrong?", asked Raye. "I twisted my ankle when I tried to kick

what seemed to be a man", she answered. "You too? He surprise me in my room", continued Amy. "And he caught me in front of

the Temple. I tried to fry him, but he was so fast. I don't even understand how I transformed back. I was still in Sailor

Mars when I felt the blast", explained Raye. "Hmm... This is not good". "Is it, Sailor Mercury?", a dark voice said. "You

again!", said an angry Lita. A tall man appeared from the shadows. He was all in black, with white eyes. He had black hair

and had a red collar around his neck, with a black star. "That star... You're responsible for all these attacks then",

replied Raye. "That's right Mars. I created all these monsters to be my puppets. They were useless, but they had one big

assignment, to distract you, and to be attacked by you all", he said. "I don't understand", questionned Amy. "Hahahaha. It's

quite simple. I followed your every movement, every attack you made. And most important, I followed you one by one to learn

your reals identities, so I could trap you. It was easily done", he ended, laughing. "Oh yeah?" Lita tried to get up, but

fell to her knees, the pain in her ankle was too much. "And you probably want to destroy us...", asked Raye. "That's part

of the truth. But first, look around you. And try to figure what's wrong here", he said. The 3 girls looked at him puzzled,

and looked around. The each saw Serena lying in a cage, still asleep. They each thought that this was normal. "Do you guys

understand what he means?", asked Lita. "I don't have a clue either Lita", replied Raye. "Wait a minute... Where's Mina?

She's not here", said Amy. "You're right. Mina's not here... Where is she?", asked a curious Raye. "Hahahahaha. I had

doubt you were the brain of this team Mercury, but now I know I was wrong. You're right. Sailor Venus is not here". He was

cut abruptly by Lita. "What did you do to her, you bastard?". "Calm down. I didn't do anything to her. She did something to me, that

little bitch", he said, closing his fist in anger. "What do you mean? We never met you before this night. You're

hallucinating", replied Raye. "That's what you think. I seek revenge for what she did to me, and you're all here to set my

trap", he said. The 3 girls looked at each other, wondering what he meant. "I'll tell you what I mean. It doesn't matter

anyway because after I kill her, you're next! HAHAHAHAHA". He started to tell them his story...

------

/ Mina's Room \

Mina got up a little bit late, because of the last battle they had. She took a quick shower to wash herself, and

ate her dinner in almost one bite. "Mina! You're gonna be sick eating fast like that", Artemis said to her. "Hey, I'm

already late, and I must call Serena before we leave", she replied to the white cat.

After her dinner, she picked up the phone, and composed Serena's number : "DRING... DRING... Hello!". It was her

mother. "Oh... Hi. Can I speak to Serena please?". "Oh Hi Mina! I think she's still asleep. But that should not surprise

you. I'll go wake her up for you. Hang on". "Thank you", she answered. She waited for about 30 seconds, and Serena's mother

picked up the phone again. "I can't believe it! She's not in her room. She must have been very silent when she got out,

because Luna is still asleep on the floor", she said to Mina. "That's weird. We were suppose to meet before going to the

Temple. Well, Thank you very much. I'll call Raye". "All right. Take care of yourself Mina. Bye". She hung up the phone.

"This is funny. Why didn't she call me?", she thought. She took the phone again, and composed Raye's number. "DRING... Hi!

This is Cherry Hill Temple", a voice answered. "Hey Chad. How are you?". "Mina! What's up babe?". She was surprised and

blushed. "Hmm Nothing... Can you pass me Raye please?", she asked. "I would if she was here, but unfortunately she's not

here. Gran-Pa almost made a hole in the wall of her room. It was her turn today to do the chores, and she's not even

here", he answered. "Oh… okay… Thank you Chad. Have a nice day", she replied. "Yeah, you too Mina". She hung the phone.

"This is really weird Artemis... Serena and Raye are not there... We were suppose to meet at the Temple today", she said to

her cat. "Well, Did you try Amy or Lita?", he asked. "No... I'll do that now". She called Amy, but her mother said she was

not there. And when she tried Lita's house, there was no answer. "Now what? Where is everyone?", she said very

worried. "I dont know… That's not like the girls to disappear like that.", replied her white companion. "Luna was still at Serena's House... Her mother

told me so, but she never miss a Scout meeting. I think something is really wrong", she said. "You're right... Here what I

suggest. I'll go at Serena's house, to get info out of Luna, and we'll get back here so we can tell you what Serena's up

too, okay?". "All right Artemis... I'll be waiting for you. Please come back as soon as you can", she asked her cat.

Just as she finished her sentence, the phone rang. She was afraid to pick it up. "Come on Mina. Answer it", said

Artemis. "Don't push me", she replied. She advanced and pick up the phone. "Hello? This is Mina", she answered. "Mina!

Thank God at least you're still alive!", said a male's voice. "Darien? You're already back? Weren't you suppose to come

back next week?", she asked him. "Yeah, but it was not very fun. And I missed Serena", he replied. A tear drop appeared on

Mina's face. "But listen Mina... Do you know where Serena and the girls are? I phoned at Serena's home, and she wasn't

there. Her mother told me you were looking for her too. I then tried the Temple, but again no luck", he said. "I wish I

had an answer Darien... I'm looking for them too. We were suppose to meet at the Temple today, but I didn't reach anybody",

she answered. "Hmm... This is really strange" he thought. "Oh but Luna is still at Serena's house. Artemis was just about

to go out, and go see Luna, to get some info about this", she said confidently. "That's great. Hmmmmmmm... I know this

may sound weird, but do you want to meet me at my apartment? I have this weird feeling Serena's might be in danger, and I

want to know what Luna has to say too, if you don't mind", he asked. "I understand Darien. I'll be there as soon as I can",

she replied. "Thanks Mina. You're a great friend. I'll be waiting for you", he ended. "Bye Darien", she replied, and hung

the phone up.

"So what's going on now? You're going to see Darien?", asked Artemis. "Yes. But you should still go see Luna. But

instead of meeting me here, meet me at Darien's apartment. He's really worried about Serena", she said. "All right. I'll

meet you there. I'll try to make this the fastest possible", he said. She passed a hand on the kitty's head. "Thanks

Artemis. We'll be waiting then", she ended. Artemis got out of her window, and ran as fast as he could to Serena's house.

Mina left her house, running in the direction of Darien's apartment.

End Chapter 2


	3. The Past Awakens

Back from her Past, by Boyce

Chapter3 : The Past Awakens

/ Darien's Apartment \

Darien was unpacking his things. He just returned from a trip, where he went visiting some schools around the world

for his future studies. When he finished, he went on the balcony, to look at the city. "Serena... Where are you?". As he

was lost in his thoughts, he saw a blonde girl running on the sidewalk, and entering his building. He recognize Mina. He

went inside and waited for her to knock on his door. After about a minute, he heard a soft knock on his door. He walked to

his main door, and opened it. "Hi Mina. Come in", he said to his friend. "Thank you Darien", she answered. She entered the

apartment. She removed her shoes, exposing her feet. "Do you want some slippers?", he asked. "Don't worry. I'll be ok",

she answered. They went into the living room. "So, what happened while I was gone?", he asked the blonde girl. "Lots of

things happened. It started about 3-4 days after you left. We fought this bird-type creature. We defeated it easily. And

the next night, it was a bear-type creature. And it went on and on almost each night. Each of these creatures had this

star symbol somewhere on their bodies. So we guessed that these attacks were ordered by the same guy", she explained. "Hmm... And

nothing special that would explain the disappearance of the other girl?", he asked again. "Well, last night, we defeated

this lion, and as usual, we went our separate ways to our respective homes. Nothing there... But..." Mina ended her sentence with a silence, at the despair of Darien. "But

what? You know something? Tell me!", he said more agressively. Mina looked at him, almost scared. "I... I'm sorry Mina.

Please forgive me... I'm so worried about Serena. I want to see her again so bad", he said, almost crying. "It's ok

Darien... I understand it's not easy for you, not to know where she is", she said calmly. Darien looked into her eyes. She

continued : "Like I was saying, the thing that seems odd for me is that these stars remind me of something, but I

can't remember what it is, or where I could have seen it". "Maybe that's an explanation... There must be a reason why the

girls seemed to have disappear, and not you", he continued.

As they were still discussing, they heard a scratch on the door. Darien got up, and went to the main door. When he

opened it, he saw two cats, one in very bad shape. "Artemis... LUNA! What happened?", he asked. Without any hesitation, he

picked up the black cat and close the door. "Luna! What happened to you?", said Mina when she spotted her swollen body. "You shouldn't

have moved all the way from Serena's home to here", she continued. "That's ok Mina... I wanted to come here. I didn't want

to waste any time", she replied. "Why are you in such a bad shape?", Darien asked her. "Well, it happened last night.

Serena came back, probably from another battle, and went to sleep. But in the middle of the night, this guy appeared out of

nowhere, and was aiming something at Serena. I jumped on him, but he kicked me into the wall. The next thing I remember is

seeing Artemis licking my wound", she explained. "So she has been kidnapped by that guy", Darien replied angrily. "Yes...

But we don't know anything. He could be hiding anywhere", continued Artemis. Mina didn't say a thing. She was looking down

at her small feet. "But this doesn't explain why Mina wasn't kidnapped with the rest of them", said Luna, now looking at the

girl. Mina looked at the black cat. "I hope you don't think I'm responsible for this mess", she said sadly. "What are you

saying Mina? We know you would never do a thing like that", replied Darien. "I'm sorry... But I feel like I know something,

but I don't remember what", she said a tear running down her cheek. "What do you mean Mina?", asked Luna. "She told me that

the star symbols on the beasts they fought reminded her of something, but she can't focus on what it is", Darien answered.

They discussed a bit again. And when came supper time, Darien invited the group to stay and eat with him. Mina

refused at first, but finally accepted. While Darien was preparing the supper, Mina was sitting on a couch, thinking about

what happened. She already missed her friends. The phone rang, interrupting Mina's thoughts. Darien walked to the phone, and

picked it up. "Hello!"... "Yes, she's here. Just a minute... Mina, it's for you", said Darien. She got up, puzzled. Who could

be calling her at Darien's apartment. "Hello?... Oh Hi Mom... I'm fine thanks... What? For me?... But we are Saturday,

there's no... All right... Good-Bye". She hung the phone up. "So it was your mother then. She seemed like a nice person",

said Darien, smiling a bit. "Listen Darien. It seems I received a letter at my name, and it's written "Urgent" on it", she

explained. "But we're Saturday... There's no mail on week-ends", he said. "I know! That's really weird", she replied.

"Well supper is ready in 5 minutes. How about we eat, and after we'll go see that letter you received?", Darien asked the

blonde girl. "All right", she said. With these words, she went to prepare the table, and they started eating soon after.

------

/ In An Abandoned Building, Tokyo \

The man was gone. The 4 girls were still locked into their cages. The sun was getting down, illuminating the room.

"This is really boring. That guy is gonna pay as soon as I get out of this cage", said Lita angrily. "Yes, but with your

ankle, you should not take any chances", said Amy. "Yeah... I'm still thinking though... What he said about Venus...

Do you think that's the truth?", Raye asked her friends. "I don't know... It would explain though why she's not here with

us. He seems to hate her so much", continued Amy. "Yeah, he called her a bitch... He's gonna pay for that. Mina doesn't

deserve to be called that way", replied Lita.

"YAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN... Oh what a nice sleep", Serena said. The girls turned their heads to look at

Serena. "I can't believe you Serena. How did you manage to sleep 8 hours in a cage?", asked Raye. "A cage? Hey you're

right", she replied. She tend a hand to touch one of the cage's bar. "SERENA! DON'T DO TH..". Too late... Serena didn't

hear Lita's warning, and touch the bar with one of her hand. She received an electric discharge into her body. She screamed

as high as her voice let her scream, and let the post go. "Ouch! Why didn't you tell me it was electrified?", she asked her

friends. They all shook their head. Silence filled the place. "So it wasn't a dream after all... That guy was really there

and attacked me", she said in a low voice. She looked around the room, and saw nothing interesting. She looked at her

friends... Amy... Raye... Lita... Mina... "Mina? Where's Mina guys?", Serena asked. "Well, she's not here obviously. Here's

what that guy said to us about her", said Amy. And so, Amy and her friends told Serena the story the man told them.

------

/ Streets of Tokyo \

Darien, Mina, Luna and Artemis were now heading at Mina's house, to look at that mysterious letter. They didn't

talk a lot on their way there. Finally, they reached Mina's house. She used her keys to enter, inviting the 2 cats and the

man inside. "Is that you Mina dear?" "Yeah Mom, it's me", she answered. Her mother came to welcome her, and she spotted the

man with her. "Oh... Who's this nice man? Is he... Is he...", she asked. She blushed. "No Mom, he's just a friend. His name

is Darien", she answered back. "Hello Madame", he said politely. "He's the man who answered earlier then. Nice to meet you

Darien", she replied. "Anyway Mina, here's that letter", she ended. "Thank you Mom", Mina answered. "Have fun", her mom

said, before going back into the livng room. "Sorry about that Darien", she said to her friend. "That's ok Mina", he replied to his blonde friend, smiling.

They went to Mina's room. The cats jumped on her bed, watching curiously the envelop. Mina sat besides the cats, and

opened the envelop. Darien was still standing up. She got out the letter. She looked down at the signature. Her face turned

white. "What's wrong Mina? It looks like you saw a ghost", said Luna. "It's... That's impossible!", she answered,

having difficulties forming the words. "Who's it from?", asked Darien. "The... The Raven". "The Raven? A bird sent this

to you? That doesn't make sense", said Artemis. She didn't answer. "Mina!", Artemis insisted. "Artemis... That's not the

way to talk to a girl", Darien said. He remembered how he was rude earlier with her. "This Raven must be someone important,

isn't he?" Darien asked. She nodded slowly. "All right... How come you know this Raven? Who is he?", asked Darien

gently. "It's clear now... I remember him... I'll tell you everything I know", she said in a low voice. Darien took a seat,

and he and the 2 cats listened to what the blonde girl had to say.

"This goes back a long time. It was I think 2 years ago, when I still didn't know any of you. It was the time I was

known as Sailor V, in England. As you might know by now, there were monster attacks back then. I, with Katrina, were

battling them anyway we could. They were never easy victories, but we always did manage to beat the bad guys. But one day,

we met this guy, who proclaimed himself "The Raven". He was a very powerful man. He managed to hurt Katrina very badly,

with a back-stabbing blow. It was a hard battle between him and me. I barely managed to defeat him, and thought I killed

him with my Crescent Boomerang. I went to his body after the battle, and grabbed that star collar he had. I gave it to

Katrina as a proof he was dead. Except from our battle against Queen Beryl and the WiseMan, this had to be the toughest

battle I ever fought. But it seems I didn't kill him after all", she explained to the group. "That's quite a story", said

Luna. "Yes... I tried to erase all my memories of Sailor V from my head when I left England... That's why I knew I already

saw those stars somewhere, but didn't remember where", she completed. "Mina... Do you want to read the letter?", Darien asked.

"I don't think I have too", she replied. She handed the letter to Darien. "He seeks revenge. I know him. That's exactly

his ways of thinking. He kidnaps people, and force you to fight him", she continued. Darien read the letter. "You know your

enemies very well Venus... He has the girls trapped in a building. He gave you the address... He want to meet you one on

one tonight, for old times", Darien said to her. She put her face in her hands. "But he's strong. Can I beat him alone

again, knowing now he has my friends trapped", she said, almost crying. "You must believe in your powers", said Artemis.

"Artemis is right", Luna continued. "You beat him once, and you can beat him again". "Thank you... But I know how strong

he is", she replied to the cats. "We may have an advantage over him", Darien said. "Really?", Mina said puzzled. "Listen

to what I have to say". Darien sat near the girl and the two cats, and started explaining what he had in mind.

End Chapter 3


	4. Showdown

Back from her Past, by Boyce

Chapter4 : Showdown

/ In An Abandoned Building, Tokyo \

The man was back. He was sitting in a corner of the room, waiting. "She should arrive soon now", he said to the

trapped girls. "Venus is not stupid enough to come here unprepared, you piece of trash", said Lita, anger in her voice.

"Such nice speeches Jupiter. It's a shame you can't "Stand Up" to them", he said, exploding in laughs. "Why you...", she

replied. "Why do you keep us like dogs in here if you only want revenge on Venus?", Serena asked. "The Leader speaks.

That's an easy question to answer. You girls are my insurance policy. I want her to show up. If I didn't have any hostages,

she would not come here. I know her. I fought her many times in England, and I lost... She'll pay dearly for this", he

answered her. "And I'll destroy you after, ridding this world of you girls. Then, I'll be able to do whatever I want on this

planet", he finished. "You won't win if revenge is your only goal", said Amy. "Besides you are underestimating Venus", she

ended. "SILENCE", he said angrily. He lift his hand and electric discharges hit each of the girl, forcing them to their

knees. "You will all suffer, like I did. She's alone, and she can't possibly win this battle. I studied every attacks,

jumps, moves she makes. I know everything about her fighting skills", he said. "She doesn't stand a chance against me".

"That's what you think Raven", the voice echoed in the room. The man stood up, recognizing that voice. The 4 girls

turned their heads, and looked at the newly arrived warrior. "VENUS", they each screamed. "Hahahahahaha! You finally

showed up, Sailor Venus... Or should I say Sailor V". "Release my friends now, or face the consequences", she ordered.

"Ohhhhhhh I'm really scared now, he joked. "Sailor Venus! Please be careful", said Serena. Venus turned her head to

look at her friend, and she winked. "All right V, now let the battle begins", he challenged her. She didn't move, knowing

his first move. He started running at her, extending his arm in front of his body. He opened his hand, and his nails

extended rapidly at Venus. She jumped over it, and when she started to come down, she turned herself at her enemy and

landed a punch on his jaw. He retracted his nails, and looked back at Venus, who landed on her feet a little further.

"That will teach you not to hit people in the face", said Raye. The Raven got up, lifting a hand. Raye felt the dark energy

electrocuting her. She screamed in pain. "RAYE NO", replied Venus. The man saw that little weakness, and let a bolt of

dark energy fly at Venus. She got hit, and crashed onto the floor. "Don't give up Venus!", encouraged Lita. The man lift

his hand again, and Lita felt the pain in her body. "Leave them alone. It's me you want, not them", Venus said, getting up.

He closed his hands, and the 2 girls were relieved of their punishment. "All Right V. I'll fight fair, if that's what you

want", he smiled. "Yeah sure. You never fought fair. Remember the dark crystal you stabbed Katrina in the back with? That

was really fair", she replied. "Oh yeah... Did that hurt her? It felt good though", he said, laughing. "You bastard! You

won't hurt any of my friends again". She felt the anger rising in her. The Raven lift his hand again, as bolts of dark

energy were heading at Venus. She avoided them with a side jump, and replied.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE"

The gold chain of hearts was dancing around her, and she pointed her hand at her enemy. The chain followed her hand,

and was heading right at her enemy. The Raven closed his hand, and levitated over the attack of Venus. He then mumbled

something, and a dark circle appeared over Venus's head. "LOOK OUT VENUS". She heard Amy's warning, and as soon as her

attack was over, she rolled to the side, avoiding a shower of dark daggers. "Thanks Amy", she said to her friend. The man

was getting angry and blasted another dark energy beam at Venus. She jumped out of the way. The Raven knew she would jump,

and he immediately unleashed another beam at her in the air. Venus avoided the first one, but rode the second beam right

in the back wall, crashing into it. The 4 girls each said something to her, to encourage their friend. Venus got up slowly.

She was holding her ribs, and one of her arm was bleeding badly. The Raven didn't give her any chances, and lift his hand

up. The ground went black under Venus's feet. She saw it, and rolled to the side, feeling the pain in her body. But her

enemy lift is other hand, and the black circle in the ground followed her, and dark energy came from it, eletrocuting her.

She screamed in pain, and fell to her knees, still receiving the anger of The Raven. "Now suffer... SUFFER V! LIKE YOU

MADE ME SUFFER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!". He was completely berserk. "VENUS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", said Serena. She put a

hand on the cage, and received a blast of dark energy. She didn't care, she wanted to help her friend. "I'm coming Mina...

Hold on please!", she said, a tear running down her cheek. Raye was looking at Serena. "I'm coming too". She pulled

hard on the cage. She felt the pain electrocuting her. The cage didn't budge. The 2 other girls were looking at Venus,

felling useless. Venus felt to the ground, not moving. The man stopped his attack, and walked slowly to the body of Venus.

"Mina... No...", sobbed Serena. The others were looking at the ground, in anger and sadness. The Raven took the body of

Venus in his hands, and showed her to her friends. "I told you I would win! Now you'll see her die in front of your eyes.

HAHAHAHA DIE V!". He charged his hand with dark energy! "NOOOOOOOOO", the 4 girls screamed.

"SAILOR V KICK"

Out of nowhere, Venus used her powerful legs, and kick her enemy right in his stomach. The ball of dark energy

disappeared, and he felt to his knees, coughing.

"SAILOR V KICK"

She kicked him again in the face. He flyed over half the room, crashing into the wall, and then the ground. With

the force of the impact, he broke one of his arm. "VENUS!", Serena screamed of joy. The other girls were now smiling.

She turned her head, and smiled too. She started walking over at her enemy. But when she looked at him, he had a hand up.

She heard a warning. "VENUS BEHIND YOU!", Raye screamed. She turned her head, and saw 3 crystal daggers coming at her.

She didn't have the time to do anything. She closed her eyes, and hoped. She didn't feel a thing. When she opened her

eyes, she saw the three crystals at her feet, pinned down by 3 roses. "Did you have to cut it this close?", Venus asked.

They heard a voice coming from the ceiling. "Sorry Venus" They all recognize the voice, except for The Raven. Tuxedo Mask

came down from the ceiling. "WHAT? WHO IS HE? I NEVER SAW HIM! WHERE DOES HE COME FROM?", replied a berserk Raven.

"TUXEDO MASK!", screamed Serena. "You won't feel happy long girls. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". He lift his hand again, and

electricity filled the cages again, but with more power. It only lasted one second. The girls didn't had the time to

feel a lot of pain. They all looked at their enemy. His hand was hook on the wall by 2 roses. The Raven turned his head

and saw Tuxedo Mask, his arm extended. "Why? My plan was perfect! Why can't I win?", he said to himself. "May you

have the honor Venus", said Tuxedo Mask. "Thank you", she replied. He walked back. An orange aura surrounded her. Her hair

were floating straight up. "You... I'm gonna terminate you, this time for good", she said, fire in her eyes. "V... Wait a

moment... I didn't mean to...". His sentence was cut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VENUS METEOR SHOWER"

A powerful gold light formed itself at the end of Venus's finger, forcing everybody to close their eyes. When the

beam was launched, it was so powerful that Venus took a step back. The beam separated itself into multiple beams, coming

at a high speed at her enemy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TELEPORT", The Raven said. His hand was pinned to the wall, so his

move didn't work. The beams collided with the enemy, making multiples holes in him. The last beam was heading right at

her enemy's head. The beam collided, melting his head in a fountain of blood. The dead corpse fell to the ground in a pool

of blood. "Ewwwwwwwwww Gory", replied Amy. "That's what he deserves", Venus replied. She felt on one knee, holding her

ribs. A bright light filled the room, and when the light disappeared, the cages were gone, and the girls were free. Amy

and Raye went to help Lita get up, still feeling the pain in her twisted ankle. Serena threw herself on Tuxedo Mask.

"Serena... I missed you so much", he said to her. "Darien! I missed you too", she replied, now hiding in her lover's cape.

"Thank you Sailor Venus", said Lita. "Hey... You're my friends. I would do anything for you", she said, smiling. Amy and

Raye took Lita with them as they went to hug and help Venus up. "How come you didn't fight with Venus sooner Tuxedo Mask?",

Serena asked her boyfriend. "For honor... It was a battle Venus had to fight alone, for her friends". "But she almost got

killed. It was so close. If you missed the crystals...", Serena was cut by Tuxedo Mask. "Hey, I never miss with my aim",

he replied. "That's right", continued Venus. "I knew he wouldn't miss. I explained to him what I knew about this Raven.

I knew he was a back-stabbing freak. He did the exact same thing to Katrina in England, and I knew it would be the move

he would use to kill me if he was in danger. So we prepared ourselves, and I told Darien to hit anything thrown in my back,

which he did. Thank you Darien", she said softly. "No problem Venus. You know I wouldn't let you be killed in front of my

eyes, without doing anything", he replied smiling. She smiled too. "But we made a great plan too", said Artemis, jumping

down from the ceiling. "The Raven didn't know the existence of Tuxedo Mask, because he never saw him fight with you girls.

So we used that to surprise him, and make him panic in a key moment", ended Artemis. "Hi Artemis... Wow Venus... That must

have been tough for you, to come here", said Amy calmly, now supporting Venus up. "It was... I was scared of him. He almost

killed me in England... But my motivation to save my friends got me going, and I won", she said, looking at Amy. Amy

hugged her again, and help her to walk. "Well, let's get out of here, and treat your wounds. I think you deserve that

treatment Mina. You fought well", said Raye. They all laughed, as were walking toward the room's exit. They each passed

besides the headless corpse of The Raven, looking at it. Venus looked at him. "Now I can really erase this bad memory",

she said to herself. The group walked on the sidewalk, some supporting others, in the direction of the Temple.

Friendship is a powerful thing. Never underestimate it's power!

End Chapter 4 and story!

- I know this story is not very original. Maybe the plot was already used by someone. I'm really sorry if it was.

- Please tell me what you think. Feed-Back will be appreciated.

- Sorry for allllllllll the spelling mistakes I made (Specially verbs XX)


End file.
